Guggul is a type of myrrh derived from Commiphora mukul, a small tree of the Bursaceae family native to India. Pakistan and Bangladesh. The gum resin (guggul) has been traditionally used in Ayurveda for its hypolipidemic, hypocholesterolemic, anticancer, anti-diabetic and anti-inflammatory effects. These claims are supported by modern in vitro assays and some aspects could be confirmed in clinical trials. A review of guggul for chronic diseases is provided in Shishodia et al., “The Guggul for chronic diseases: Ancient medicine, modern targets. Anticancer Research, 2008, 28: 3647-3664.